


Things You Said After You Kissed Me

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said After You Kissed Me

Emily leaned in close to JJ, leaving only a few inches between them. She reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind JJ’s ear. She sat quietly gazing into JJ’s eyes hoping the blonde would understand the intention.

“What?” JJ whispered softly asking for clarification. She really didn’t know how to respond. She was afraid of making any sudden moves in case all of this had been in her head.

Emily pulled back frowning slightly. “Nothing, I was just seeing if you’d do it.” She left it at that and wandered back to the kitchen.

JJ sat alone on the couch for a moment collecting herself. She was sure of Emily was challenging her at this point and she was never one to back down from a challenge.

She made her way to the kitchen finding Emily cleaning dishes at the sink. JJ took a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

JJ tapped Emily on the shoulder. Emily turned slowly as JJ leaned in for the kiss. Their lips met softly. Emily’s body tightened as she stood perfectly still. JJ awkwardly placed her hands on either side of Emily’s face and pulled back. She smiled and brushed her thumb against those pouty pink lips.

“Is that what you wanted?” JJ asked shyly.

Emily nodded silently. She was lost for words as her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her stomach filled with butterflies. Before she knew what was happening she leaned in and kissed JJ, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman’s hips and pulling her close. After the initial shock, JJ relaxed into the kiss. Her lips parted allowing Emily to explore her mouth.

JJ pushed Emily backwards pinning her to the counter. They kissed for what seemed like forever, tongues flicking through fervent exchanges. Emily nibbled on JJ’s bottom lip, forcing low moans. JJ only pulled back to take catch her breath.

Emily placed her hands behind her bracing herself against the sink. She breathed heavily and blinked to regain focus. Her head was spinning as the butterflies turned into a tingling passion deep in her abdomen.


End file.
